


Nice Little Adventure

by KnightWriter_0



Series: Nice Tight Spaces [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Closet Sex, Frottage, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quickies, fastest thing I've ever written lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightWriter_0/pseuds/KnightWriter_0
Summary: A nice quick fuck is all it takes.
Relationships: Connor/Markus (Detroit: Become Human)
Series: Nice Tight Spaces [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1622224
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	Nice Little Adventure

Rutting against Markus in a dark weird closet in New Jericho was almost comical. Their breaths heavy and warm against each other, hands wandering everywhere. Connor could practically hear Hank's voice in his head call them a bunch of teenagers. Connor didn't care Markus' warm tongue touching all the spots in mouth that had him shaking and moaning. His hips grinding against Markus' with his one leg wrapped around the other android's waist helping further in getting more sweet friction. 

Markus groaned leaning his forehead against Connor's as he beared down on Connor's hips. 

"Ah!" Connor whimpered. Markus covered his mouth with his hand, any other day and he would of adored to hear Connor scream for him, but not today in this small closet. 

Connor moaned further as Markus stuck two fingers deep into Connor's mouth. Connor automatically and gladly sucking on them. He was just about ready to cum in his pants as Markus continued moving his hips letting go last second. Connor whined letting go of Markus fingers he didn't know what Markus wanted till he felt Markus' hands on his pants. Oh.

Shoving his hand down and firmly holding Connor's cock. Markus' lips now back on Connor's swallowing his moan, Markus wet fingers sliding against Connor's cock just right he was seeing stars. 

He heard Markus voice through their private link,  _ 'Don't cum, not yet.' _

Connor whimpered he wanted to, so bad. His balls tight and cock twitching desperately in Markus hand. 

_ 'Please!'  _ He pleaded back.

Markus let go of Connor. Connor was just about ready to yell till he saw Markus loosen his pants and lower them to his knees. Connor's mouth watered he wanted it in him, gladly take in his mouth and cum from having it deep in his mouth down his throat even. But not today it seemed as Markus grabbed Connor's pants lowering them too to his knees his cock too out proud and hard like Markus'. 

Markus leaned forward again their cocks rubbing against each other. The both of them shaking their breaths warm and heavy once more against each other's faces. Connor grabbed handfuls of Markus' ass jutting their hips together. Markus' moaned feeling Connor's hands on him, his nails digging into the meat of his ass. Connor's balls where still tight and cock twitching, and it seemed so was Markus. The heads of their cocks touching Connor moaned into Markus' neck, while Markus growled into Connor's ear. Markus reached between them then maximizing their friction together. 

_ 'Cum Connor. Cum for me baby.'  _ Markus' voice even through the link shaky.

They came together all over each other's stomachs and chests. The both of them shaking riding each other out. Connor loosening his grip on Markus leaning back against the closet wall the tight space smelled of sex. They where androids, but the hot air of the room and sex didn't help as they took their time to calm down. Markus fixed their pants and pulled some napkins from one of jacket pockets cleaning then up. 

Markus smiled then softly laughed, Connor joining him soon after. 

"Not bad for a quick fuck." Markus whispered. 

"Nope." Connor agreed. 

He pulled Markus into a kiss, leaning his head against the wall listening intently outside making sure they were safe to make their exit. The both of them grinning and sneaking out of the closet like a pair of idiots. It was a nice little adventure. 

  
  



End file.
